


Dreams

by PrettyLittleShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Cedric Diggory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleShips/pseuds/PrettyLittleShips
Summary: Ever since Cedric Diggory learned of his Omega's pregnancy, he has been dreaming of being a father, but when a horrible tragedy occurs, Harry loses the baby.TRIGGER WARNING: Miscarriage!





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MISCARRIAGE!

The second Harry left the bedroom he shared with his Omega, he was ambushed by said Omega. He was knocked to the floor, a small body laying on top of poor, unfortunate Cedric. The small Omega wrapped his pale arms around Cedric and said, "Guess what, Alpha?" Cedric knew that Harry was rarely awake this early unless he absolutely had to. It was arduous to find a time when he would have to wake up early, anyway. "Well, considering you knocked me over-" "Sorry, Ced-" "And you are up very early, it must be something exciting and good. Tell me what it is, Harry, I don't know."

"You're gonna be a daddy, Ced!"

Cedric world momentarily crashed around him. For a second, he could only hear his heart beating, crashing against his chest. He was going to be a parent. His Omega was pregnant. It was at that moment that Cedric vowed to be the best parent that he could be.

He recovered himself as quickly as he could, and he kissed Harry on the lips. "You'll be a great parent, Harry," He promised as he gently pushed Harry off of him so he could stand up. When his little Omega stood up, Cedric took the time to admire him- like he always did. In Cedric's opinion, Harry was perfect. 

He had a small face with big green eyes and a pixie nose, plus perfectly plump lips. Now, these features- or anything considered feminine- was considered attractive on an Omega of any gender.

But God, Cedric could not wait to be a father.

Three Months Later

"CEDRIC!" Harry's voice screeched from the bathroom. Instantly, Cedric was up and running to the bathroom, thoughts of Harry falling and being able to not get up. There was another wordless scream coming from the bathroom. Was Harry in serious pain? Cedric opened the door, and the sight that greeted him was horrible- not gruesome, just heart-wrenching.

There was blood on Harry's pants, and tears were streaming down his face. He rushed over the Harry, scooping him up. Cedric knew that his dreams of being a father probably wouldn't come true for a long time.

Six Hours Later

Cedric hadn't even thought about calling their families until he got a call from his own Father.

"Hey, Ced! How's Harry? Found out the gender of your pup yet?"

"Dad, Harry just had a miscarriage. We're at St. Mungo's."

"Well, your mother and I will be there, son."

He had to call Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily after that. They all came, but the wait took forever.

Of course, Cedric wasn't allowed to visit Harry, but he would be in a few hours. James and Lily got there first, then Sirius and Remus, and finally Cedric's parents.

"When will we be able to see him, Cedric? Is he alright," Lily said.

Suddenly, the group could hear voices coming from Harry's room. "Patient Potter-Diggory has been poisoned, please get the poison control squad, Mary," A female voice yelled.

It took a few days to find out who poisoned Harry. It was a wizard named Richard Huckavete. He had admitted to stalking Harry. He didn't want Harry to have Cedric's baby- he wanted Harry to have his baby. Harry survived because Richard wanted him to. He could have killed him, but he didn't because he wanted to bond with Harry.

 

Three Years Later

"Cedric! I'M PREGNANT!!!!!!!!" That feeling of pure happiness returned to Cedric. He felt that breathtaking feeling again.

Nine Months Later

Little Noah was born, happy, healthy, and beautiful.


End file.
